


Cherry Lotus

by FallingForKonoha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingForKonoha/pseuds/FallingForKonoha
Summary: She knew Lee was acknowledging her struggle, he knew better than anyone else





	1. That Night

**Author's Note:**

> So there's side pairings (NH/SK) so bare if those are your NOTPs, but they're only mentioned in passing  
> also, tw for mentions of alcohol, and rejection

He left

After everything, after everything was over

He just left

Was she not enough?

She got so much stronger, but he still chose KARIN

Was it that she wasn’t enough? Did Karin have something she lacked? She was smarter, stronger, and from what everyone said, prettier, but he still chose Karin?

It didn’t make sense, and, honestly, it hurt, more than she thought possible, more than she thought she could handle

Sakura buried her face in her hands then, and cried  
_______________

He had spent the entire day training with TenTen, spent time with Gai sensei, and, finally, decided he worked hard enough to treat himself, going to his favourite curry restaurant,  
when he heard it

It was hushed, quiet, like soft whimpering of an injured puppy, and Lee immediately ran towards the sound, hoping to help whatever was making it, only to stop dead in his tracks, his already wide eyes going wider, staring at her

She was just sitting there, back against the wall, knees pulled to her chest, face in her hands, the only reason he knew who it was was her hair

That pink hair, the first thing he’d ever noticed about her

“S-Sakura-san…?” He asked, tone gentle

Sakura’s head snapped up

“L-Lee!” She said, surprised, and wiped frantically at her face, as if trying to hide the fact she had been crying from him, though it was obvious with how red rimmed her green eyes were

“Are you alright?” Lee asked, frowning, his concern clear on his features

“I’m fine” Sakura lied, not wanting to worry him

Lee frowned, before moving, sitting down into the floor next to her, though stared straight ahead at the adjusted wall to avoid making her uncomfortable with his stare

“Would you like to accompany to curry, Sakura-san? It is my treat, and curry has a way of soothing troubled minds” Lee gave a gentle smile then, turning to her with his eyes closed

She blinked, looking at him, at how his smile seemed so genuine, like he really was trying to make her feel better

“I’d… I think I’d like that” Sakura smiled again,wiping at her eyes once more

“Ah, allow me, Sakura-san” Lee said, reaching into his weapons pouch to pull out a small handkerchief, handing it to her with a smile “it belonged to my mother, I am sure it has no better use than to help clear the face of a beautiful maiden such as yourself” he said, tone completely serious, and Sakura chuckled softly as she took it, surprised that he managed to make her laugh after the night she was having

“Well!” Lee nodded, standing immediately and extending a hand down to her as she wiped her cheeks “Shall we then, Sakura-san? I am sure you will love it just like I do!”  
Gingerly, Sakura took his hand, and allowed him to easily pull her to her feet, surprised at how strong he was  
___________  
“Come on, Lee, _one_ glass won’t hurt” Sakura grinned, shaking the bottle of Sake in front of him

“M-My apologies, Sakura-san! Gai sensei has forbidden me to partake in any alcohol!” He nodded

He looked her over, how she seemed much better than earlier, cheeks rosy, smile on her face, though he knew it was the result of the drinking that helped Sasuke slip from her mind

_Uchiha-san is not very wise at all… To reject a girl like Sakura-san…_

“You’re no fun” she sighed, drinking more from the bottle, her eyes becoming more and more glazed over

 _‘Remember, Lee, there may come a time were your integrity as a man is called into question during temptation, you must resist these urges if you ever hope to become a strong and decent man!’_ Gai’s words echoed, and he nodded, knowing know what was meant

“F-Forgive me, Sakura-san, it is not wise to continue to drink, you have already had a sufficient amount to no longer be sober…” Lee said, “your judgement may suffer due to your drunken state, it is not safe to continue to consume alcohol”

“Fine, here, I don’t want anymore anyways” she grumbled, pushing the bottle at him

Lee took it, setting it onto their table

“Perhaps it is best if you return to your home, it is getting rather late…”

He pulled out his wallet, leaving the right amount down onto the table

Sakura just nodded, moving to get up, stumbling slightly

Immediately, Lee was at her side, hunching down slightly so that he could move his arm around her waist, supporting her

“I will accompy to your home! It is not wise for a woman such as yourself to walk home in such a state at this hour, though I am aware of how powerful you are, I could not rest  
easy should you leave without my ensurence you arrived safely to your home” Lee nodded as they started walking

“You… You’re worried about me…” Sakura said, sounding too surprised for Lee’s liking

“But of course… Sakura-san, you are very precious to me” Lee smiled softly, almost shyly

“Why?”

“I was under the impression you already knew, Sakura-san, I am in love with you”

Sakura blinked, dumbfounded

“Ah, but, do not feel pressured to return my affections! I am aware you are in love with Uchiha-san!”

“He left me… For… For Karin..” Sakura cursed, saying the other Kunoichi’s name with disgust

“Then he is an idiot” Lee nodded

Sakura just stared at him

“Sakura-san, I am sorry, and pardon my language, but Uchiha-san is an idiot to reject a beautiful Kunoichi such as yourself!” He said, tone completely serious

“Lee, I-”

“Here we are, Sakura-san!” Lee interrupted, and Sakura looked up to see they were at her door

Lee moved, his arm leaving her waist

“You can take it from here, yes? I will be on my way” he said, turning to leave

“Lee!” Sakura called, grabbing his wrist

“Yes, Sakura-san?” Lee turned to her, confusion in his wide eyes

“Do you… Do you really love me…?” She asked

“But of course, Sakura-san, I have loved you since we first met” Lee said, tone completely honest

“But… But why?“ 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Lee asked, his confusion so genuine, Sakura blushed

“Sakura-san, you are kind, beautiful, and strong. Your strength does not come naturally like others, you come from a family of nonshinobi, so you worked twice as hard as anyone to become powerful, as powerful as you are today, I have no doubt you will surpress Tsunade-sama and become the best medical shinobi of all time, if you have not done so already. But you truly are the definition of what hard work and determination can bring” Lee grinned

Sakura stared at him, and, even in her drunken state, she knew Lee was acknowledging her struggle, what she went through to be as powerful, as strong as shed gotten, and she knew he also understood, because he was a shinobi that went through a similar struggle

Without another thought, she moved, and kissed him, her first real kiss

Lee’s eyes widened in shock


	2. Considerate

Lee didn’t move, holding himself completely straight, surprised by Sakura's actions 

With only a second passing, Sakura moved, tilting her head slightly to deepen the kiss, her hands fisting onto the front of his jumpsuit, and Lee's eyes slowly began to close, his hands moving to pull her against him, one of his biggest dreams becoming a reality

_‘Lee!’_

His eyes snapped opened from their half hooded state, and his hands gripped her shoulders firmly, pulling back as he broke the kiss, his sensei's disappointed voice snapping him out of the daze his heart put him in 

“Sakura-san, you are drunk! It is not fair of me to take advantage of you in such a state!” Lee said, his entire face flushing deep red as he met the intense gaze of Sakura, of how even in her drunken state, her green eyes still held such fire behind them that he loved more than anything

“But I want this” Sakura argued, before her eyes closed again, and she leaned in once more 

“I-I am sorry, Sakura-san! But I am the one who does not want this!” Lee said firmly, and Sakura's eyes snapped open again 

“So.. you’re rejecting me too…” she frowned, before her eyes started to water, and Lee could feel his heart breaking 

“N-No, Sakura-san, I would never!” Lee said with a shake of his head “but I refuse to become the kind of man that engages in such activities with a woman who cannot properly consent!” he said, not wanting to give into temptation and become a regret Sakura had

When she didn’t say anything, he reached into his weapons pouch once again, pulling out his mother’s handkerchief, offering it to her as one tear slowly slid down her cheek 

“If.. if come morning, you should still feel the same, of seeing me as a potential romantic partner…” he started with yet another blush, “I can… come visit you here… and we can train together.. as a date..”

It wasn’t like him to struggle to find words, but he never once had been in this situation, where the love of his life kissed him while intoxicated, where he had to reject her to save her from regret, where he pulled away from what very well could be his final chance at being with her

Sakura slowly whipped at her cheeks, handing the fabric back to Lee, before looking down at her sandals, unable to meet his eyes

“Y-Yeah.. I would like that..” she said, her voice barely above a whisper 

“Then it is decided! I will speak to Gai sensei tonight about training with you, instead, and come back tomorrow morning!” Lee nodded, before grinning again “and remember, Sakura-san, you hold more worth than you realize; you are not second best" he said

She didn't say anything, so he took it as his queue to leave

“I look forward to our date!” he smiled, before waving his goodbye, and heading to his own home  
_____  
The next morning, Sakura could swear someone stuffed cotton in her mouth and replaced the birds near her window with sirens, waking her up in the most unpleasant way she had in a long time

It took her a while to realize the pounding she heard wasn't just her head thumping out its anger at her, but an actual sound coming from her front door

Groaning, she stood, slipping on her slippers and grabbing her white bathrobe from the hook on her door, her body yelling out it’s protest as she slipped the fabric over her shoulders, tying it closed, before slowly making her way to her door, opening it to answer

Lee stood there, a grin on his face, and in his arms a picnic basket

“Good morning, Sakura-san!” he said cheerfully, and it took Sakura all she had not to flinch at the volume he used

“Good morning, Lee" she said, giving her best at a smile, though knew it came out weak, trying her hardest to hide her discomfort

“Per our agreement last night, I have come for our training date!” he said

Sakura grimaced, remembering their conversation the night before vaguely, a light pink touching her cheeks in embarrassment at her actions   
But, she also remembered what Lee said, how he didn’t want to take advantage of her when she was drunk, and she was grateful 

She knew she would have regretted it if Lee took her up on her offer, if she had laid down with him, she would have felt even worse, the idea of her first time being with a man while drunk made her stomach turn, even a man as gentle and caring as Lee, she would only look back at it in shame

But, it also stung, when he told her it wasn’t what he wanted, she could only imagine the words coming out of Sasuke's mouth, of the raven saying it wasn’t enough, she wasn’t enough 

“Come in, I need a minute to get ready” Sakura said, taking a step back to allow him into her home as she walked towards her bedroom to change out of her sleep attire and freshen up, wash away last nights shame and start fresh

“I have brought you some tea! Would it be alright to prepare it while you get ready?” Lee asked as he set his basket onto her coffee table gently, opening it to pull out his mini tea burner and pot 

“Yeah, that's fine” Sakura called as she closed the door to her bathroom to start her morning routine 

Lee carefully placed the burner on her table, lighting it as he hung the pot over the flame, pouring some bottled water and placing a teabag into it before closing it again

He waited patiently, if not a little nervous, his eyes remaining glued to the teapot

He was about to go on a training date with Sakura, the girl he had been in love with for over 6 years, his first kiss, though done out of a compromised state of mind, was by her

Even if she was drunk when it happened, she wasn’t the entire night, not the parts he loved the most; the way she laughed with him as he shared his curry adventures, the way they bonded over stories of injuries they got training under such intense mentors as Gai and Tsunade, the look in her eyes as she spoke about how amazing it was to work as a medical kunochi and heal people, that night was one of the best he ever had, even if it had a rocky finish, it ended with them planning a date, and leading him right there, sitting on her couch, making her tea, as she got ready

Sakura herself washed her face in the bathroom, and brushed her teeth, but the pounding headache didn’t subside, nor did the color fully return to her face, deep under eye circles spoke more of death than fine, the fact she was more than a little hungover couldn’t have been more obvious if she tried 

Even after having dressed, both her headache and sensitivity to the bright sunlight coming in through her blinds made her second guess her ability to train at all, or do anything besides lie in bed until her hangover ran its course

She sighed, feeling more than a little guilty at having to cancel her plans with him after he was so kind to her the night before, but knowing there was no way she could leave the house in her state

They would just have to reschedule, she decided

“Lee, I-" she started to step into the living room when Lee all but shoved a cup of tea at her

“Here, Sakura-san! This is a tea specifically created by Tsunade-sama herself! It has herbs that will help heal your hangover!” he said, grinning “I purchased it from her after leaving last night! I assumed a bottle of sake might lead you to have a hangover the next morning, and I did not want you to suffer during our training" 

Sakura blushed lightly, still a bit embarrassed, but still, taking the cup from him, grateful

“Thank you, Lee, that was very considerate” she said 

And it was, she realized, how considerate Lee was being, how he was always that way, with not only just her, but everyone he met

He always seemed to pick up on other people's emotions, and he always wore a smile, trying to spread the good mood wherever he went

Even if he was a little annoying sometimes, Lee always did what he believed was best, what would be the best action for the other person   
He saw her crying, and he took her to where he hoped would cheer her up, and he bought her a bottle of sake when she asked, even if he refused to drink any 

He even walked her home, making sure she was safe, and when she kissed him, he pulled away, because he wanted her to be sober if she chose to be with him 

_Everything he does.. is for everyone else.._

Slowly, she took a sip, tasting the bitter herbs, she crinkled her nose 

“Ah, Tsunade-sama warned me of it's foul taste, but!” he sat down on her couch and reached into his basket “I have brought some mochi! I had seen you eat them before in the past and hoped they would help wash away the flavor!” he explained, holding out a skewer with three mochi on it

 _So considerate…_ she couldn’t help but think as she shifted the teacup in one hand, taking the snack in the other 

“Thank you, Lee" Sakura thanked him, swallowing another mouthful of the tea before taking a bite of a mochi, and, sure enough, it helped

“If your hangover still persists after drinking the tea, we can reschedule our training, it would not be wise to push your body too far while it recovers” Lee said with a nod “I am completely content just to spend time with you, regardless of what we are doing!” he grinned yet again

Sakura gave a small smile, her thoughts still swimming with him, how she always knew, but never truly noticed, just how kind hearted and nice Lee was, how different from everyone else, how, even now, even if she had to cancel, he didn’t seem upset, content to spend the afternoon just being with her, something no one else had ever told her

Finally, she finished the rest of her tea, trying not to wince too badly at the taste, not wanting him to feel bad about his gift 

After a minute, the pounding in her head slowly ceased, and the next, her mouth no longer felt as dry

After only five minutes, her hyper sensitivity to the lights in the home seemed to fade, and she felt much more like herself, more energy

“I think it worked" she said, and Lee grinned again

“Excellent! Then if you are ready, we may head out now!” he said, springing to his feet, gathering all the items back into his basket before holding out his hand for the empty tea cup 

Sakura handed it to him gently, before standing herself, grateful that the throbbing subsided 

“If at any point in the training you should feel ill once more, please do not hesitate to tell me! I do not wish for you to be inconvenienced” he nodded, that same determined look in his eyes, as if keeping her comfortable during their date was the most important thing

It struck Sakura then, that, to Lee, it was, who he was as a person had him putting her comfort over his own desire for a good time, that he would put their date on hold just until she could enjoy it, too, and it took Sakura a second to actually respond to him, that thought in her mind   
Lee misinterpreted her hesitation, his eyes widened as he reach out slowly to her 

“S-Sakura-san, are you alright? Do you need to sit down?” he asked, concern deep in his tone, and Sakura almost laughed, settling on a playful smile as she looked up to meet his eyes 

“Call me Sakura" she told him instead, and Lee blinked, confused. “And I'm fine, just thinking, is all…” her smile turned soft then, before nodding her head 

“Alright, let’s head out!” she said, hoping to lighten his mood and crush any doubt that she wasn’t ready 

Lee took the bait, his concerned expression morphing into an excited grin

“Right!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay done with chapter two 
> 
> Sorry I'm a few days late (I'm supposed to update every other sat) but my mom came from Mexico so I was distracted 
> 
> Anyways, I'm working on chapter two and will try to have it up by the 25th 
> 
> Make sure to comment your thoughts thus far 😁

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if y'all like it so far, I wanna know if I should bother continuing this or not


End file.
